Love always, Albus
by Tartan Queen
Summary: Story set during Goblet of Fire. Albus finds Minerva's eyes so enchanting that they bring him back to the years when she was a student and he was a teacher, with their love blossoming. This is my first fanfic, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related characters, events, etc. are not my property, but rather the magnificent J K Rowling's. I can only "wish" that I owned them.

Chapter 1: Loving You through the Years

The night was frosty with a chill bite in the air. Snow crunched underfoot as Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall wound their way back to the castle. The last lingering chords of the haunting, Yule Ball music laced through the air. Albus stopped and looked into Minerva's face. The pale moonlight fell across her face; her eyes sparkled up at him with an enchanting emerald hue.

"Minerva…" Albus smiled gently down at her, caressing her cheek with his long, slender fingers. "Minerva, it's been a wonderful evening, hasn't it?"

"Yes, Albus. I'll cherish it always." Minerva gave Albus a dazzling smile, and Albus felt his breath come a little short. A few snowflakes landed softly in Minerva's raven-colored hair. Albus brushed them off and placed his hands over her pale ones. Her skin was soft, yet cold. As he pressed his lips to her knuckles, he locked his bright blue gaze to her face and felt their years together melt back in time.

_The year was 1936._ _Albus Dumbledore craned his neck to look at the trembling first years to be sorted. Headmaster Armando Dippet was smiling benignly at the long line of witches and wizards, thinking of all the new students that would grace Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Suddenly, Professor Dippet felt a jab in his ribs. Albus silently inclined his head in the direction of a first year witch with cascading raven colored hair and startlingly emerald colored eyes. _

"_Who's that, Headmaster?" Dumbledore inquired. _

_Professor Dippet glanced over in that direction and murmured quietly:_

"_Ah, yes, that's Miss Minerva McGonagall, Albus. Her mother was the most talented student in Transfiguration. I hear her daughter is, if possible, even better."_

_Albus nodded and held his breath as Minerva was Sorted. The Sorting Hat paused (Dumbledore could almost hear its voice debating Ravenclaw or Gryffindor) before bellowing_

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

_Albus clapped with all the others as Minerva McGonagall handed back the Sorting Hat to Professor Merrythought and glided to the solid mass of scarlet and gold-clad Gryffindor table. Just before she sat down, Albus saw her bright green eyes seek his, and he gave her a tiny smile of congratulations. She nodded her head slightly and gave a fleeting smile that lit up her eyes._

Chapter 2: A Transforming Beauty

The elder Dumbledore in the present time distinctly heard Minerva's soft, lilting voice, but his memories overflowed through his mind and enveloped him in a silvery mist.

_The bell rang and the Transfiguration classroom bustled noisily as a crowd of fourth year Gryffindor and Slytherin students swarmed for the door. Professor Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, gathering the scrolls of essays that were to be graded later today. At last, utter silence reigned in the empty classroom. Suddenly, a slight rustle of robes told Albus that he was not quite alone. Looking up, he saw the delicate profile of Minerva McGonagall._

"_Why, Miss McGonagall! Was there something you wanted to ask me?"_

"_Yes, Professor. I wanted to ask you if you would help me with something. I want to become an Animagus, sir."_

_Albus Dumbledore surveyed Minerva over the tops of his spectacles. A tentative smile gently turned the edges of her mouth upwards as Albus' eyes twinkled._

"_Certainly, I would do anything I could to assist you in this..erm…rather advanced procedure. _

"_Thank you, Professor. When may we start?"_

"_Tonight, if you like."_

"_Thank you."_

"_You're very welcome…Minerva." _

_Albus watched his top student gather her books and straighten up, tucking her books neatly into her bag. He fixed his piercing gaze on her retreating back. In his heart, he felt the first stirrings of love._

_The scene faded as Minerva gracefully glided to the door._

Chapter 3: Headmaster and Transfiguration Professor

"_Come in," said Albus in a clear, carrying voice. The heavy oaken door swung inward to reveal a strikingly beautiful young woman._

"_Ah, Minerva. You look as lovely as always. You received my note, I trust?"_

"_Yes, Albus, thanks very much."_

_Albus smiled. "The post of Transfiguration is now currently empty since I have become Headmaster. If you wish to take it, I would be very happy to have someone as talented as you as my colleague."_

_Minerva was completely expressionless for a moment. Then her eyes lit up and a smile spread across her face. _

"_Albus, you know this means a lot to me. I…I don't know how to… Of course, I'd love to teach; it's always been my dream. I…just hope the students wouldn't mind me being so…"_

"_Young?" Dumbledore suggested delicately._

_Minerva blushed and stammered,_

"_Well, yes, and…the fact that I just graduated from Hogwarts three years ago, myself. I…"_

"_My dear Minerva, it wouldn't matter to them. They will look up to you, I promise. Well, then. I shall then expect you when term starts?"_

"_Of course. Thank you, Albus._

Chapter 4: Our Love Shall Carry Us Forever

There was a rush of air and the feeling of being brought back to reality when Albus Dumbledore felt himself revert back to the present. Minerva was looking at him with concern, her delicate brows knitted together and her bright green eyes inquisitive.

"Albus? Are you feeling well? Perhaps we should go inside now. It is a bit chilly."

Albus looked back at her and the strange hypnotic glaze in his eyes vanished.

"Yes, dear Minerva. But just a moment. Let's sit down, shall we? I…I want to tell you something."

They sat down on a stone bench where no one had ever ventured to before. Minerva's eyes searched Albus' curiously; begging him silently to tell her what was troubling him.

"Minerva, I…I love you. I've tried to tell you this on countless occasions, but I've never been able to. Tonight, when I took you out to the dance floor, I saw your beautiful smile, and everything I wanted to say shattered. Please…I…"

Inwardly, Albus cursed himself for botching his attempt to tell her of his love. He dropped his gaze from her intense emerald green eyes, feeling as wrong-footed as a shy boy. His face burned although the night was bitingly cold.

Minerva gently placed a slender finger to his lips. "Oh, Albus," she whispered. "I think of all the years that I've tried telling you about my feelings. I never dreamed that you'd care for me too. I always thought that you only cared for me as a student, and not as…Albus, I've loved you ever since I first set eyes on you when I was Sorted. I've always loved you, and I always will."

Albus gently wiped Minerva's tears from her cheeks and brought his lips to hers. They shared their first kiss under the mistletoe as the last snow flurries fell to the ground.

Okay, this is the end of my first fanfiction. Please read and review. Should I continue? Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked it. Now, onward to Albus and Minerva's story.

Minerva was the first to gently pull away from Albus. Her eyes had closed when his lips met hers in a gentle caress. At the touch of his lips, Minerva had to fight the overpowering wave of longing and love for him. Now her eyes opened a dark sparkling green that perfectly contrasted her porcelain skin. They were wide and roamed over Albus' bright blue eyes. Then, suddenly, Minerva let out a choked sob and averted from his penetrating gaze. She stumbled up and started to run. Albus quickly caught her in his arms, murmuring to her softly.

"Hush, darling, tell me what's wrong. Have I hurt you?"

Minerva shook her head weakly, trying to regain control again. Albus gently raised her chin and looked deeply into her eyes. Rather than meet his twinkling blue eyes, Minerva closed her eyes with a downward sweep of her black lashes. To her surprise, she felt feather-light kisses on her lips. Then she heard his voice again, stronger and surer than ever.

"Marry me, Minerva."

Throat too constricted to speak; Minerva nodded with her eyes still closed. She heard the faint rustle of his robes and she tentatively opened her eyes. Albus bowed gallantly to her and kneeled in the snow. Minerva couldn't suppress a tiny smile when she looked down at him. Albus produced a single red rose that opened its petals to reveal a gold wedding band with emeralds inlaid inside. Minerva took the precious ring, awestruck.

"Albus…it's beautiful!"

"They're just the color of your eyes. You're an awfully nice color scheme, darling."

Minerva looked up at Albus smiling at her and slipped it on her slender finger. It was a perfect fit. Her smile widened until it filled the entirety of Albus' vision. Then her lips parted and her enchanting voice echoed in his ears while a strange rushing sound magnified it:

"It's yes…Albus. Dearest.


	3. Chapter 3

Albus pulled her up and twirled her fully around. A most un-Minerva-ish giggle escaped her lips as she leaned her chin against his chest to look him in the face. Albus leaned down and kissed her once more, a far more passionate kiss that left her face flaming. Albus discreetly flicked his tongue over her lips and tasted an enchanting combination: a mix of Sugar Quills and honey.

"How now, Minerva, darling, using Sugar Quills to correct your student essays?"

A mischievous glint of her emerald eyes flashed and she pulled away. Minerva straightened her rumpled robes and gave Albus her infamous glare but softened the effect by smiling prettily.

"As Headmaster and emeritus Transfiguration professor, I would think you'd understand the hassle of grading and poring over parchment, Albus."

"Oh, I know only too well. Shall we?"

Albus held his arm out to Minerva and she gracefully placed a hand over his. They glided back to the Great Hall where they stood close together, bidding the students good night. Minerva was careful not to touch Albus as she reached over him to straighten Mr. Weasley's ludicrous pink lace collar. Ron's ears turned maroon as he muttered his thanks and bade her and Albus goodnight. Albus waited until the last echoing footstep of the students faded before pulling Minerva to him again.

"Albus, please…someone may see—"

A deep rumble in Albus' chest foretold his chuckle as he suddenly swooped and scooped Minerva in his arms.

"It always is customary to carry the bride over the threshold, my dear. Besides, I don't need a cloak to become invisible."

Albus shut the door of his office and planted trailing kisses down Minerva's pale skin.

"I'm going to love you like this always, my darling."


	4. Chapter 4

"WHAT?" Pomona Sprout and Madame Hooch squawked together.

"You're getting married!" Madame Pomfrey and Professor Flitwick squealed simultaneously.

"I knew it." Professor Trelawney soliloquized dramatically.

Minerva stood in the midst of her shocked colleagues (well, except Trelawney, OF COURSE.) and bestowed a slightly embarrassed smile upon them all. Albus remained stoically calm; only his twinkling eyes and benign smile showed his feelings. Standing beside him, Minerva could feel his chest rumble with a rib-cracking laugh and she elbowed him none too gently. He exhaled on an almost silent bark of laughter that went unnoticed by the chattering group surrounding them.

"What color should Minerva's wedding gown be?" Flitwick asked finally, standing up on five feet worth of books.

"Spangled blue! Urg, no! Pink! Purple!..."

Minerva leaned close to Albus and murmured quietly, "Albus…I think I'm going to pass out if they make me a pink wedding gown. I'd look horrible and ugly… and…"

Albus silenced her with a swift kiss on the lips. "Hush, you're wrong. You'd never be ugly in any color gown…and you must certainly not pass out on your wedding day. Where's my lovely poised Minerva?"

"GREEN!" Madame Pomfrey finally bellowed over the conversation.

Suddenly, utter silence in the room. Minerva breathed a sigh of relief. At least it wasn't pink.

"Green would be good." Professor Sprout ventured hesitantly.

"Yes, it'd match her lovely eyes." Madame Hooch agreed devilishly. Titters ran through the room. Minerva flashed her eyes indignantly at Hooch while Albus winked at her.

"It's settled then." Madame Pomfrey said triumphantly.

Three weeks later dawned bright and cold. Minerva paced the floor, not willing to admit to anyone that her heart was thundering in her chest and that she would rather be anywhere but here for her wedding day. Wedding day! And she still had yet to see her wedding gown. Poppy Pomfrey had insisted that the design would be a surprise for her, and no one was allowed to tell Minerva or Albus what it would look like. Minerva glanced at the golden phoenix clock that Albus had given to her on her previous birthday. Six o'clock. Poppy would be here any moment. Any…moment….

BANG! Poppy and Madame Hooch slammed Minerva's door shut and beamed at her friend over the flowing mass of green and white silk. Minerva sighed, both in awe at the beautiful gown and at her friends' completely indiscreet entrance.

"Good morning, Poppy and Rolanda. May I beg you not to slam the door next time? You'll wake my House next time if you keep going at this rate. Now come, help me try this dress on, I've been dying to see how it looks on me."

Poppy and Rolanda giggled like young girls again and obliged Minerva's request. Five minutes later, the gown was impeccably in place and even Minerva herself thought she looked pretty.

"You're gorgeous! Ooh, Albus is so going to be speechless. Lovely, beautiful Minerva." Poppy bubbled with excitement.

"Yeah, except for her banshee lookin' hair. Here, I'll comb out the tangles." Rolanda grinned at Minerva in admiration.

Minerva sat by her boudoir and closed her eyes while her friends fixed her hair.

All was ready. The choirmaster was Professor Flitwick and the wedding guests were accommodated. Hagrid wore his best (and worst) suit and attempted to tame his hair and beard with copious amounts of black elbow grease. He reeked of the odor but Minerva was too happy to see her friend to care. Madame Maxine was also in attendance, taking up three chairs alone. Albus was looking impossibly handsome in his dappled midnight blue robes. He looked like the handsome Transfiguration professor of so many years before. Even his hair was back to auburn. Minerva herself was nervously waiting for Poppy's cue to enter the procession. Finally, Poppy waved her wand and a descending sparkle of silver stars arched over Minerva's figure. The crowd collectively gasped in awe as Minerva slowly opened her eyes to bright sunlight.

Music swelled as Minerva gracefully glided to where Albus stood, speechless as Poppy and Rolanda predicted. Her shimmering gown of green and white silk gently outlined her figure and sparkled with each flutter of sunlight. Hagrid craned his neck back to keep Minerva (Professor McGonagall!) in sight, for she was truly breathtaking. The very audible crunch of splintering wood foretold the collapse of a chair. Rolanda and Poppy both doubled over with silent giggles, each elbowing the other in the ribs.

As Minerva approached Albus, he took her hands in his. The little wizard who performed the ceremony droned on and on about the most powerful wizard marrying the most powerful witch, but neither Minerva nor Albus heard a word of it. At last, a second shower of silver and golden stars erupted over their heads and Albus was instructed to kiss his bride.

Albus leaned close until his lips were half an inch from Minerva's. As he whispered, his breath caressed her face in a mixture of lemon drops and hot chocolate.

"I love you….so so much, darling.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am almost ashamed to post this chapter. It has been such a long time since I've updated this chapter. Darn you, writer's block! Sorry it's kind of short. I promise a longer chapter next time. Please review, review, review!

Minerva's face turned upward to his, yet her lips still did not touch his. Then Albus crushed her lips with his, kissing her very passionately, but very tenderly. Silvery-gold stars cascaded from the altar over their entwined figures. When Albus looked at Minerva again, he could see in her face that she loved him as much as he loved her. A small smile quirked Minerva's perfect lips when she heard Hagrid bawling loudly and Rolanda hissing at him to be quiet.

A lone tear of happiness trickled down her cheek as she leaned upward to melt her lips against the lips of her beloved.

A year passed in a blur of bliss for Minerva and Albus. The dawn rose early and bright every day, as though even the heavens were celebrating their union.

It was Sunday, and Albus and Minerva were sitting down to breakfast at their little cottage on the outskirts of Essex. Minerva had set a cup of hot chocolate in front of Albus, and brushed her slender fingers across his knuckles. He captured her cool hand in his and brought it to his lips. She beamed down radiantly at him, reaching upwards to straighten his crooked glasses. The sapphire blue of his eyes twinkled lovingly at her. Albus put his newspaper farther away on the table and drew Minerva closer to him. She sat nimbly on his knees and pressed her lips briefly to his. Just as she was about to draw away and rise, Albus tightened his hold slightly on her and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Don't let go so soon, Minerva." Albus pleaded quietly. "Stay with me…I need you."

"Albus, really, I'm just going to get some more hot chocolate for you. I'll be right…"

"No, no, I don't want any more. Besides…you taste even better than hot chocolate. You look ravishingly hot…and your skin smells so delightfully chocolate-y."

"Really, Albus."

"Mmm-hmmm?"

"You are impossible …to say no to."

"Yes, I know."

/-/-/-/-/

The sharp rap on their window made Minerva and Albus leap apart. Their owl, Apollo, was bearing a small letter with the Ministry seal upon it. Minerva crossed the room to open the window and Apollo landed lithely on her arm. Minerva gently carried the owl over to Albus, who detached the letter but did not read it.

"You look beautiful, love. Have I told you that?"

Minerva smiled lightly. "Yes, dear…many times. But I never tire from hearing it."

"As I will never tire of saying so. You are so like a goddess."

Albus slit the letter with a tap of his wand and withdrew a sheaf of parchment.

"Dear Headmaster Dumbledore," he read. "It is my greatest pleasure to invite you and your Deputy to the annual Triwizarding conference, which normally takes place one month after the tournament itself."

"Well, obviously," Minerva scoffed. She rolled her eyes at Fudge's pompous wording.

"We are looking forward to your response. Sincerely yours, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic."

"Well?" Albus said softly. "Would you like to go?"

Minerva's eyes clouded briefly. "I would…but I have nothing suitable to wear. I couldn't possibly wear black robes to a formal ball."

Albus' mischievous smile returned.

"Ah, my dear, I think I could remedy that."


	6. Chapter 6

"Poppy, can you help me?"

"Certainly, Headmaster. What is it?"

"I need you to help Minerva get a formal ball gown by Friday.

"Oh. Ah…I might need Rolanda's help for that."

"Just help Minerva. I want her to be with me."

"I promise, Professor."

* * *

><p>"You're going to <strong>WHAT<strong>?"

"Help you choose a gown, Minerva."

"No…no no no! I can't…"

"You can, Minerva. And Rolanda is going to help."

Minerva's eyes narrowed as they found the hawk-like witch's eyes. Green stared into yellow as the tension grew.

"I'm not beautiful…and I would ruin any gown."

"Nonsense, Minerva! Albus would be very disappointed if you did not go with him." Rolanda patted Minerva's cheek and pulled her down to sit on the boudoir.

The gown whizzed out of Minerva's closet and she gasped. It was unexpectedly beautiful. The gown was made of cerulean blue silk, with a train that extended four feet behind her. Tiny silver beads edged her bodice and along the V-neckline. Minerva appraised her reflection and a tiny frown furrowed her forehead. She brought her hands to her collar.

"Poppy, Rolanda…this collar…is too…"

"Perfect, Minerva," Poppy reassured her. Minerva couldn't help but agree and a smile curved her lips. Poppy saw tears brimming her friend's eyes and she gave Minerva's shoulders a gentle squeeze.

"Now, dear, Rolanda made you something."

Minerva blinked rapidly and turned to see Rolanda smiling hopefully. A piece of silver thread dangled from Minerva's skirt. Rolanda snipped it off and waved her wand to transform the thread to a delicate silver chain with a silver carved rose with leaves. Minerva smiled tremblingly to see the beautiful necklace drop against her throat. Her pale skin brought out the silver perfection of both the gown and the necklace.

"Oh…Poppy, Rolanda! Thank you," she whispered.

"Go on, Minerva, and blow out the crowd," Rolanda said.

Albus waited anxiously from outside the door. It was the night of the ball, and Minerva had promised not to keep him waiting too long. His palms were sweating slightly as he paced the floor. He could hear the ladies' soothing voices comforting what sounded like Minerva's hysterical declarations. In spite of himself, Albus smiled.

Just as he raised his hand to knock, the door swung open silently. Minerva stood on a pedestal, looking like a goddess.

Albus opened his mouth wordlessly and gaped at her. Minerva smiled at him hesitantly.

"D-do you like it, Albus?"

"Yes. I-I do. What…color is that?"

"Er..well, it's a very deep blue. Cerulean, that's what it is. You really do like it?"

Albus nodded. He came closer and looked up at Minerva. She placed her hands gently on his shoulders. Albus grinned at her and twirled her around. When they ended their embrace, he was kissing her.

"You're beautiful, my love."

Rolanda was smiling at the pair of them; Poppy was wiping tears of happiness her eyes.

"Headmaster…please. Minerva still needs to stay here for five minutes so I can remove her pins. It will be all. I will make sure you both aren't late."

"Thank you, Poppy. I appreciate it more than I can put into words."

Albus turned back to Minerva. He lifted her hand and kissed it gently. Minerva was blushing again.

"I'm going to…you need something more. Here."

Albus reached inside his robes and brought out a tiny box. Minerva looked at it with a slightly quizzical expression on her face. Albus smiled widely and opened the box to reveal silver raindrop earrings. Minerva gasped. Her fingers went to caress the delicate silver jewelry.

"It's beautiful, Al…I love them," she breathed. A radiant smile turned her lips upward.

"Put them on," he urged. "I want to see how they look on you."

Minerva obliged. Her transformation was complete. With a gentle pat of approval from Poppy, Minerva stepped down from the stool and took Albus' arm. Together, they swept toward the door.

Just before Minerva and Albus exited the door, Minerva had a small smirk on her face. She stopped Albus with a gentle touch on his arm. She turned to him and adjusted his tie. He flushed and smiled wider at her. Her fingers worked with an assurance; Albus took her chin in his hands and pecked her lips.

"How do I look, Minerva?"

"Dashingly handsome, Al. I love you so."

"A true pleasure to see you, Dumbledore, old boy," Fudge bubbled, twirling his bowling hat between his chubby hands. "And Minerva, my dear! You look simply stunning."

"Thank you, Cornelius," Albus replied gracefully. His fingers crept to Minerva's and gave her hand a gentle squeeze to remind her that no matter how tempting it would be to hex the Minister, it was strictly out of protocol.

Minerva breathed out through her nostrils and attempted to smile sweetly. "Minister, it is wonderful to see you too. Albus speaks most highly of you." She placed a tiny stress upon Albus' name.

Fudge nodded at her as Albus gave her a small smile for her poise.

"Albus, would you care to lead the dance? I believe it is starting soon."

"Delighted to do so, Minister," Albus replied smoothly.

As he led out Minerva, she giggled. Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, she twirled carefully under his expert direction.

"You certainly put Cornelius in his place, Al. It was amusing to see him."

Albus dropped a quick kiss on her head. He countered: "Your wit puts everyone away. They must envy me for marrying such a clever witch."

Minerva smiled at the compliment and glided to her husband's steps. As they swayed to the beat of the music, their love blossomed like magical blooms. Nothing would ever keep them apart…

/-/-/

It was past midnight when Minerva and Albus trudged up to their little cottage. The darkness made their cottage seem smaller, but the miserable look dissipated as soon as Minerva lit a candle. She yawned quietly and removed her earrings with an expert hand. Albus covered her hands with his and brought them to his lips. Minerva watched him caress her soft skin with his even softer lips.

"Albus…oh Albus, thank you so much for convincing me to go to the ball tonight."

"Mmm, my dear, you were absolutely ravishing. I quite enjoyed it myself, having been the center of envy again."

Minerva blushed and smiled. "Flatterer," she admonished softly. She pressed her lips to his briefly and let go to unravel her long hair.

"It is late, my love. And tomorrow is…another day."


	7. Chapter 7

Autumn had come, and Minerva was feeling her world rest in serenity and peace. She loved her husband more and more with each passing day. Albus watched his Minerva grow lovelier and lovelier; her skin glowed a most becoming rosy hue. Her eyes sparkled and she laughed more often. Albus loved to hear her laugh: at school, Minerva was too preoccupied with keeping up her stern Professor façade that she never let her hair down or cracked a smile.

Minerva had a secret. She fervently hoped that she was expecting. For a month, she dared not say anything, for fear of jinxing it somehow. Sometimes, she would hold herself extremely still and close her eyes, as if she would feel the baby moving inside her.

On the first of September 1996, before she and Albus were due to return to Hogwarts, Minerva finally found the courage to tell Albus.

"Al-Albus?"

Albus had been packing their trunks and finalizing his papers but turned immediately when he heard her soft voice.

"Yes, dear?"

"Oh, Albus, I—er, I mean, we…we are going to have a child."

At first, Albus stared at Minerva, stunned into silence. Then, he saw Minerva's trembling smile and shining eyes, and knew he had heard correctly.

"Darling! Are…are you sure?"

"I have been for over two months, Al." Minerva smiled wider and brought her elegant hands to her stomach.

Albus closed his gaping mouth and dropped his papers on the floor. Smiling broadly, he strode quickly to Minerva and caught her in his arms, hugging her tightly. Minerva giggled and gently hugged him back.

"I'm so happy, darling," she breathed. "A baby, finally. Our autumn miracle."

Albus suddenly realized he was holding her quite tightly still. He abruptly let her go, setting her down as gently as he knew. Minerva laughed and smoothed a lock of his hair back.

"I'm not that fragile, Al."

"We're going to have a baby," Albus said wonderingly, still hardly daring to believe it.

He kneeled down and placed his gentle hands over her belly. Minerva's figure was still slim and only a slight rounding of her abdomen could be felt.

"Our baby is going to be as lovely as her mother," Albus whispered, twinkling up at Minerva.

"Or he could be as dashingly handsome as his father," Minerva countered, but with a tender smile.

Albus laughed and kissed her hands. Then he swooped up and carried his goddess upstairs to their room.

/-/-/

After the initial bliss of having a child, Albus quickly realized that once their child was born, he or she would be in mortal danger. He could never let himself bring up the subject of Minerva taking an Abortion potion to her, but as the months went on, he feared there was no choice. It smote his heart to see Minerva looking so radiantly happy when she could not possibly see the danger of conceiving their child.

"Minerva," he said one evening as they were getting ready for bed. He was standing next to the bed, watching Minerva, with a hint of a smile on her lips, brush out her long ebony locks.

"Mmm?"

Minerva fastened her eyes on Albus' reflection in the mirror as she nodded for him to continue.

"I've been thinking… about what will happen to our baby once it's born."

Albus took a deep breath and swallowed once he saw Minerva's lips curve into a smile at the mention of their baby.

"Five more months, Al! I cannot wait."

Albus' expression grew sober as he neared his wife's seat and took the brush that she was running through her hair.

"That's exactly it, love. You know as well as I do that Voldemort is on the rise once more, and after Cedric's murder and Harry's escape from the graveyard just last June… well, Voldemort will be at large and nobody will be safe…for long."

Minerva sat very still and toyed with the satin sash on her dressing gown. The light had flickered out of her eyes as she realized what Albus was insinuating. Quietly, she stalled his hand brushing her hair and stood up, regal and dignified as always.

Without a word, she went to her side of the bed and lay down. Keeping her face turned away from Albus, she went over Albus' words in her head.

_Our baby…will be in danger…five more months, Al!...Voldemort is on the rise once more…our baby….our baby…_

In her preoccupation, she did not hear Albus' silent footsteps over to their bed. Only when she felt a slight depression of the mattress springs on her left side did she let down her guard and sob softly. Her hands went down to cradle her burgeoning belly as she cried: cried for their baby, cried for their future, cried for herself and Albus.

Tears wetted her pillowcase as she felt Albus come closer to her body and hold her protectively in his arms. For the first time in months since she told him about her pregnancy, they did not share any words or kisses.

/-/-/

Minerva had changed, and her change worried Albus greatly. He blamed himself for bringing this upon her, and did anything he could to make it up to her. Before, she always hummed to herself the same lullaby in the morning, smiling blissfully and with light dancing in her eyes. Now, she was more mechanically humming. Sometimes, Albus feared that Minerva would not be able to connect to the world.

In desperation, he summoned Poppy Pomfrey one day, to keep an eye on Minerva as he had to leave for the Ministry one day.

"Don't worry, Headmaster," Poppy said gently. "I will do everything in my power to ensure Minerva and the baby is fine."

"Thank you, Poppy," Albus said gratefully. He walked over to Minerva, who gave him a small smile and offered her cheek for him to kiss.

"Have a nice day, Albus," she said quietly. She pressed her cool lips to his and closed her eyes.

As Albus left the Hospital Wing, Poppy turned to her dear friend.

"Now, Minerva, if you will only lay back and rest…"

"I'll be fine, Poppy. Why don't you go and attend to your duties," Minerva said gently but firmly.

Poppy gave her friend a long look, but eventually nodded.

"If you need anything, you can call me, all right?"

"Thank you, Poppy."

/-/-/

One month passed. Minerva had never been so bored in her life. Though, she knew that she could not possibly teach in her condition. Truly, Minerva did not want to keep feeling this way. She knew it was neither her nor Albus' fault that their baby had to born when Voldemort was at such a height of power. She summoned a _Transfiguration Today _journal to her bedside and began reading. When she opened to the first page, a note fell out. Curious, she unfolded the note and began to read.

_My darling Minerva:_

_Please…please please don't keep feeling this way. I can't go on knowing that it was I who made this all happen. If there was anything I could do, I would do for you, my angel. I've prayed to Merlin that there may be a solution to this. I love you and only want you to be well._

_Smile, sweetheart. _

_All my love,_

_Al_

Minerva cracked a tiny smile when she saw her husband's childlike drawing of a tiny kitten batting at a piece of thread held in a phoenix' maw. How symbolic, she suddenly realized.

/-/-/

The afternoon sun slanted over the windows in the Hospital Wing. Minerva had fallen into a light doze and thus, was completely caught unawares as she woke up to a stabbing pain shooting downwards from her abdomen. Shocked and horrified, she put her hands over her swollen belly and felt the baby convulse. The next thing she knew, she felt a warm, sticky moisture sliding sickeningly along her slim thighs. Minerva knew something was terribly, _terribly _wrong.

"Poppy!" she cried hoarsely, her voice scratchy from sleep.

There was no response.

"_Poppy!" _Now Minerva grew frightened and valiantly tried to call to the Healer's attention. Her body shuddered and red blood stained the downy white covers.

Poppy, upon hearing Minerva's terrified voice echo urgently in her office, dashed out and saw a horrible sight.

Minerva was alone on her bed, and the white sheets were stained a shocking scarlet. Poppy whipped out her wand and ran to her friend's bedside.

"Oh Poppy…help me," Minerva panted, chest heaving as she watched Poppy lower her wand over her exposed abdomen.

"Minerva…I want you to relax and try not to fight the pain. I'm going to try to save your baby."

Minerva, even through her pain, could detect the faintest note of uncertainty in Poppy's voice. Minerva blinked back tears and gritted her teeth.

"J-just save my baby. Even if it means I will die; I want Albus to see his son."

Poppy felt her throat constrict and she slipped her hand into Minerva's. Then, Poppy began ripping bandages and lining up vials of potions. This was going to be a difficult delivery.

"Where is my husband, Poppy? I…want…Albus. Albus, help me!"

Poppy swallowed a lump in her throat as she patted Minerva's hand gently.

"Don't worry, Min, I'll call Albus now."

Minerva moaned and jerked restlessly on the bed. The blood still flowed freely.

/-/-/

Meanwhile, Albus had received an urgent Patronus from Poppy.

_Minerva needs you. Went into early labor. Come immediately._

Albus wasted hardly a breath as he set down everything and ran out of the Ministry. Apparating on the spot, he returned to the Hospital Wing and felt his heart stop when he saw Minerva's pale body and the sheets stained with bright red blood. Then, the worst sound he could have ever imagined came tearing through his eardrums. It was his Minerva screaming. Screaming as if she was being Crucioed.

Poppy sensed Albus' presence and looked up in time to see Albus running toward them. But before he could reach Minerva, Poppy, with a shocking reserve of strength, shoved him away. Albus' eyes grew frantic as he struggled fruitlessly against the Matron's almost superhuman strength.

"No, no! I want to be with her, you can't stop me! Let me go, Poppy! I am the Headmaster, and if you stop me…!"

"No, Albus, please. I must ask you to wait outside. Minerva is going to be fine…"

"NO SHE BLOODY WELL IS NOT GOING TO BE FINE!"

"Albus Dumbledore, now you listen to me! Minerva needs your strength, and what if she sees you like this? Now, please! Wait. Outside."

Albus drooped in her arms and gave Minerva one last lingering, helpless look. Poppy gently patted his shoulder when she saw the anguish and suffering in his face.

"She's going to be fine, Headmaster."

/-/-/

Nearly seventeen hours later, Minerva lay exhausted, severely blood-depleted, and white as death. Poppy finished washing the baby and wrapped the tiny body in a small blanket. Poking her head around the door, Poppy saw Albus with his head in his hands, shoulders hunched forward.

"Professor Dumbledore?" she called softly.

Albus looked up and quickly went to her side. Poppy led him in and Albus gasped to see Minerva's still form.

But Poppy was smiling brightly as she passed the small, wailing bundle to Albus.

"Congratulations, Professor! You have a beautiful baby daughter."

Albus gently took the baby and tucked back the blanket to see an exquisitely perfect little sleeping face with long eyelashes, a pert little nose, and rosebud lips. The very image of Minerva, he thought with pride. On top of the baby's head lay a lock of auburn hair. Albus couldn't help but beam at the Healer.

"And…Minerva?" he asked anxiously, looking at his wife.

Poppy's smile faltered a little bit.

"Minerva lost a shocking amount of blood from this delivery. There was moment when she lost consciousness, and was near dead. But…now she's fine. She's sleeping."

Albus had paled but smiled gratefully when he heard the rest of the sentence.

"Oh, thank Merlin," he breathed. He went over to Minerva's side and gently stroked her cheek. Minerva's eyelashes fluttered but she did not wake. Albus placed their daughter next to Minerva, so that when Minerva woke, she would see what a beautiful baby daughter they had.

"Minerva is a remarkable witch with astounding strength and courage," Poppy said. "Anyone else would have died from this ordeal. You know what she told me, Albus?"

"Hmm?" Albus asked absently as he kept smoothing his wife's hair.

"She said she would rather die herself if it meant you could have a son. I was so afraid she meant it, that when she lost consciousness, I thought it was the end. She so desperately wanted a son."

Albus took a shuddering breath and gazed down at Minerva. She lay so quietly, so peacefully. It was difficult to imagine the wracking pain she must have been through.

"Minerva," he whispered, stroking her hand with his. He slipped his hand through hers. "Oh darling, please wake up."

/-/-/

A soft, squalling cry roused Minerva from her groggy, dreamless sleep. Opening her eyes tiredly, Minerva saw the tiny bundle lying next to her with a small hand waving and felt a tingle of magic emanating from the baby. Her baby.

Albus saw that Minerva was awake and immediately cupped her hand in his.

"Minerva?"

"My Albus…" Minerva smiled faintly and traced the scar on his cheek.

Albus' lip trembled and he gently kissed her forehead.

"Look dear, we have a beautiful baby daughter!"

Minerva slowly turned her head and a glowing smile lit up her face. Her slender fingers reached up to stroke their daughter's face.

"She is beautiful," Minerva replied, awestruck.

"I told you she'd look like you, Minerva."

"I guess I should listen to you more, then, Al."

"We will name her…?"

"Elizabeth Deirdre…"

Albus smiled at his wife as she drifted off to sleep again, this time with her fingers cupped tenderly around their daughter's head.

"I couldn't have chosen a better name, my love. Elizabeth Deirdre it is, then."


End file.
